legorrfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Request For Rank
Please use this page to request for a higher rank. Arguing and Swearing will not be tolerated. 'Bureaucrat ' Bureaucrats can: *Make other users into Moderators, Administrators, or Bureaucrats on their own wiki. *Delete and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Lock (proctect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Block IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. *Undo all of the recent edits by one user on one page. (Rollback) *Moderate chat. To become a Bureaucrat you must: *Have been an active administrator for at least 1 month. *Have at least 1500 mainspace edits. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *Understand that being a bureaucrat is to help the wiki, and not to have "cool" extra powers. Request for Bureaucrat I think I would make a good B-crat. I made this page, and did a lot on the rules page. I am a very good coder (I am currently working on the main page of this wiki) And an overall nice guy. Please consider this. -CoolShark Adminship approved. But for now I am the only B-crat. _|[31...It's my blog!...It's my contributions! 00:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Administrators can: *Delete and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Lock (proctect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Block IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. To become an Administrator you must: *Have been an active moderator for at least 1 month. *Have at least 1000 mainspace edits. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *Understand that being an admin is to help the wiki, and not to have "cool" extra powers. Request for Administrator Chat Moderator & Rollback Moderators can: *Undo all of the recent edits by one user on one page. (Rollback) *Moderate chat. To become a Moderator you must: *Have at least 500 mainspace edits. *Account must be at least 1 month old. *Have never been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *Be logged in. *Understand that being a moderator is to help the wiki, and not to have "cool" extra powers. Request for Chat Moderator Hello, I am Pikmin0207. You may know me from the LMBs. Since my retirement on the LMBs, I have handled many roles, working within several game development teams, being a moderator of some larger online games, and have also maintained my own forum in the past. I understand what it means to be a moderator, and would gladly assist this forum. I'm also very active, I will note. I am online every day (unless there's storms, internet/power outage, or I am sick). So there would be no fear of inactivity on my part. Chat Moderator Approved. Congratulations! You have met the expectations of LRRFW Staff. Please watch your talkpage for important messages! [[User:CoolShark| CoolShark ]] [[User talk:CoolShark| Talkpage ]] [[User Blog:CoolShark| Blog ]] Request for Rollback What Administrators Can't Do Administrators should not use their Administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an Admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal Admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.